


Polianthes tuberosa

by pirotess



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Family, Fanart, Flowers, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: No matter how many times they are reborn, they'll be the same.





	Polianthes tuberosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gargant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gargant/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Gargant for requesting the praetors! I knew from the start that I wanted to do something with flowers, preferably white ones to reflect the Abbey's imagery as well as the truth behind it... the legends surrounding tuberose, its connotations of dangerous love/forbidden pleasure and its historical use at funerals made it the perfect choice! This is also inspired by the dream sequences towards the end of the game with those beautifully, starkly white backgrounds.


End file.
